Reunited
by The Top Hat
Summary: Sam and Danny find each other after becoming seperated after high school graduation, but it's not the peachiest situation. A work in progress.
1. Past

Hello. I'm Katharine aka Kit Kat Katharine. I'm newer to this site and this is my first story. Please, don't flame. This is just my first story and I know I'm not a good writer. Here is the story.

* * *

Being fourteen wasn't a very happy year for Sam Manson. 

Her Grandma died only two days after Sam turned fourteen in February.

Her parent got divorced in May.

On top of it, Danny, her crush and best friend ever, started dating his crush, Valerie.

Being fifteen wasn't any better.

Her dad started drinking more heavily.

Her mom married a guy named John, who hated Sam's guts. He criticised her any time he got just an A-, calling her stupid and saying she'll never be succesful. He called her a disgrace and the black sheep just for being goth. Her mom never really seemed to give a damn what he did.

His favorite pass time was making Sam's life a living hell.

Tucker, the only one who was ever there for her, had to move away to Washington state. Although they still stayed in touch, it just wasn't the same as having him there.

Danny continued to date Valerie. And Sam's feelings continued to grow. She couldn't help it and she didn't know why. It seemed like she was always there for him, but he was barely there for her. He was always too busy with school, ghost fighting, or with Valerie.

She hated Amity Park.

There was nobody there who cared about her.

Sam's life continued like this until she was 18.

Sam got a full scholarship to the college she had wanted to go to about 6 months before she graduated. She didn't tell anyone. She had a plan.

Six months later, on the last day of 12th grade for Sam, she went to her graduation. Her parents were not seen (not that she was actually expecting them to show up.)

After the ceremony, she skipped the party after.

She drove straight home.

Her mom was out on buisness. John was probably working.

She went upstairs to her room and started packing.

She packed her clothes, cd's, books, money, some pictures of old cats passed, and a few other possesions Sam help dear.

She packed everything in her one backpac.

Sam left a note to her mom, saying that she left to go live her life.

She then drove to the Amity Park airport. Sam booked a ticket to Illinois to go to her college.

Sam got on the airplane.

She ran away from Amity Park. She was running away from the old pain, suffering, and misery she once had. Starting a new life. Trying to forget.

But, old pasts have to catch up with you sooner or later.

* * *

Chapter two is coming soon. Keep reading. 


	2. How They Found Eachother

Hello. Chapter two here for you. Also, please read my other story called Addicted To Aim.

* * *

_15 years later_

Fifteen years later, Sam was 33, single, working as an editor for a music magazine in Toronto, Canada, and living in a beautiful apartment with three cats and a snake.

She had moved on with her life and forgotten about her old life. Not completely, of course. She still thought about it from time to time.

She went to a college in Illinois and graduated with a bachelors degree in English.

Sam still hadn't really dropped the "goth" look, even though she did go outside the box and wears some whites, browns, and greys.

She lived in New York editing books until she was 28.

She moved to Toronto and got a job editing a music magazine.

It was Sam's dream job.

One day, Sam went to the local park to just get a break from work.

This was her favorite past time.

She would just walk around.

Not really pay attention to anything around her.

She would just think.

Nothing really specific.

Just about anything her mind would go onto the subject on.

Like how much she loved orange smoothies.

Or how she needed to feed the snake when she got home.

Sometimes about how she needed to desperately take clothes to the laundromat.

Just whatever.

While she was in her thoughts of smoothies, she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" Sam apologized while on the ground, rubbing her head that was aching from the impact.

"No. No. It's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." The person, who was a man with quite a familiar voice, said. He was already on his feet and offered Sam a hand to help her up.

"I wasn't paying attention, either." Sam laughed, taking the hand and standing up.

She looked at the familiar gentleman.

He had messy black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"No. It can't be him. It just can't be!" Sam thought to herself with a surprised look on her face.

"It is!"

This gentleman was no one other then her old best friend and crush, Danny Fenton.

* * *

Like this chapter? Chapter three will be up soon. 


	3. Catching Up And A Confession

Hi. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuff. Here is chapter three for ya.

* * *

The man Sam had just ran into was no one other then her old best friend and crush Danny Fenton. 

Danny looked exactly the same except he grew a little taller and wore different clothes.

He also seemed to have noticed who Sam was.

"Sam Manson?" Danny asked. "Is it really you?"

"Yes. I'm Sam Manson. Are you Danny Fenton?" Sam replied back.

"Oh my god! Hi Sam! Where have you been all these years!? Where have you been?"

" Umm. I live here. What are you doing in Toronto?" Sam asked.

"I came for business." Danny explained. "The company I work for is doing some business in Canada."

"Oh."

"So. What are doing now? Where did you go? You just disappeared." Danny said.

"Uh...I went straight to Illinois to my college right after the graduation. Are you still with Valerie? What are you doing now?" Sam asked.

"I broke up with Valerie a couple months after we started college. I'm engaged, now."

Sam's heart sank.

"Really? What's her name?"

"Violet." Danny replied.

"Cool." Sam lied.

"What about you? Do you have a special person." Danny asked.

_Wish my special person was you. _Sam thought.

"No." Sam answered.

"Oh. so, why did you run away? Your mom was really upset. I was, too."

"Why would that bitch even care where I went. She didn't even care if her jerk husband verbally abused her own daughter. So why would she care if I left or even died? Nobody did. So I ran away. Now, I am perfectly happy." Sam said.

"I cared, Sam!"

"You were never there for me, Danny! Or cared about me." Sam told Danny. "You were always busy with Valerie or ghost fighting or with school. I understand that you had a life, but I wish that you could've at least taken 6 minutes and and helped a little when my step dad was ruining my self-esteem or when my Grandma died. It would've been nice. But, since I tried not to be selfish, I didn't complain. So, I just ran away. I didn't want to stay there anymore."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I guess I didn't relies how much I needed you until after you left." Danny apologized.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"I really needed someone to be there for me after I broke up with Valerie, then I realized how much I missed you. I wish you hadn't left."

"Well, I did. And we can't do anything about it, now."

"I guess. Was your life really that bad?"

"You have no idea, Danny. And you never even knew half of it." Sam said, kind of angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"What?"

"What was the other half of it?" Danny repeated.

"Nothing. Ok? Just forget it."

"No. Tell me."

"Ok. Fine. I have had the biggest and most obvious crush on you since we were 13. Then, you started dating Valerie. Then I fell in love with you and I have no idea why. That is another reason why I left Amity. Not just because of family troubles, but because the person I am in love with is so clueless to not notice that his best friend is sitting right next to him crying her heart out on the inside That enough for you?" Sam said sadly. She wasn't crying, but she was kind of close to.

Sam turned around, and started to walk away. Then she turned her head around and said "And I still feel that way about you, Danny."

She continued to walk away, leaving a shocked Danny where he stands.

* * *

Ooh. A confession. Maybe reviews will help the story live. Next chapter coming soon. 


	4. After

Hullo, readers. Wow. It seems like this story has gotten kinda popular, huh? But, I guess what would I know. Reviews are always great. Enjoyes this new chapter.

* * *

Sam stomped away from the park and got into her car and proceded to drive home.

She had just told her crush since forever her secret she had been guarding with her life.

"Why should I care if he knows now, anyways?" Sam asked herself. "I'll never see him again. And he'll be happy with his new person."

Sam knew why she could never have a stable relationship. It was because she was still inlove with Danny. And no matter how many times she told herself that she wasn't anymore, she could not convince her heart. So, her heart refused to be with anyone else then Danny, even if she would never be with him.

She got home and went straight to sleep. About a week later, she made herself forget about the encounter.

She thought that she would never see him again. How wrong she would be.

It happened five years later...

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I'll have to take a couple weeks to think out the story and where it's going. Again, reviews will be wonderful. 


	5. Five Years Later

Chapter five.

My profile is awesome now because I pasted a bunch of crap on there. Hehe.

* * *

It was one normal day for a now 38 year old Sam. On a Saturday afternoon, you could find her at home with her two cats, the other dying a few years back of natural causes, watching television or reading poetry. Other times listening to music. She just did whatever she felt like. Whatever her heart desired.

This certain Saturday, however, would not be as normal as she thought.

Sam was just reading some poetry, her mind wandering everywhere, until her doorbell rang.

She was thinking of just not answering because she was very comfortable on her nice velvet couch with a soft, warm blanket wrapped around her.

However, the doorbell rang again, disrupting Sam from trying to go back to her reading.

Again. It rang. Finally, she got up and walked over to the door.

"I'm coming." She yelled at the door and whoever was there and might hear.

She answered and saw a familiar man standing there, waiting for her.

"Umm. Hello? Who are you?"

She was answered with a kiss on the lips.

Sam pushed the man away and asked again "Excuse me? Who are you?!"

"You don't recognize me? Sam! It's me! Danny."

Sam's brain went everywhere.

"What are you doing here and why did you just kiss me???!!!!" Sam demanded.

"I came back because I love you."

"How did you find out where I live and aren't you married by now?" Sam asked.

"I found out by looking online. Yeah, I am married now.

"You're married yet you love me?"

"Yeah. I realized it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I've been thinking about that. I now realize that I love you." Danny told her.

"No." Sam said. "You don't love me. I know you don't. You're only telling yourself that because you either feel bad for me or you aren't happy with your marriage."

"Please, Sam. I want to be with you."

"No! I refuse to be the other woman in your marriage."

"I'll get a divorce."

"No. Those kinds of relationships never last long. I'm sorry, Danny. I would love to accept your offer, but I'm not as naive as you think." Sam said, then shutting the door.

* * *

Yeah. Probably not the best chapter. The story is not over, though. 


	6. Call To Tucker

Chaptie Sixie. Also, does the summary describe the story very well?

* * *

Sam was disgusted at what just happened. She would never think that Danny was so unbelievable. 

"I can't believe I loved him. He has just become a horrible person. What happened to my best friend? My naive, sweet, kind, caring friend."

The next day, she decided to give Tucker, living in San Diego, a call.

"Hello." Sam heard a man answer on the other line.

"Hi, Tuck. It's Sam."

"Hi Sam! How have you been?" Tucker asked.

"I've been fine. I saw Danny yesterday." Sam told him.

"You did? How is he? I talked to him a couple months ago."

"Really? Did he say anything about...well...anything?" Sam asked.

"No. Nothing really specific. Why?" Tucker said.

Sam told him the story of the encounter with Danny the day before.

"Wow. I can't really believe that! I can't believe how heartless he has become? Did you know his wife is pregnant?"

"What!!!???" Sam practically screamed into the phone. "How much!?" She asked/yelled.

"I think six months. I can't believe he would do that. Two timing his own pregnant wife. It's disgusting. What happened to our friend, Sam?"

"I was asking myself the same question! What did happen to our friend!? He used to be such a caring person. I would never think in a million years that he would do this."

"So, you're not going to be with him, are you?" Tucker asked.

"Never. Never ever. If I had to choose between being with him and dying, I would rather die."

"Wow. Strong feelings of hate, I guess?"

"Yes. I hate him with my whole living being. I'm actually happy all of this happened. Now I have seen the true side of him and I can stop mourning him. I know that if something had happened, it would've ended in heartbreak and misery. Things are better this way."

"Good for you, Sam. Do you think he is upset?"

"I don't give a damn if he is. He made his bed, now he'll have to lie in it." Sam said with a huff.

'Good bye, Danny.' Was all she could say about the topic after that.

The end


End file.
